


Let Her Set You Free

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [72]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, HATIM AU, Possession, Spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Bendy sets free the one who puts an end to the nightmare.Part 2 to Everything's Relative.





	Let Her Set You Free

The room was filled with an ankle-deep pool of ink. Shadows swarmed across the walls, dark laughter echoing from all around them. Bendy's eyes widened.

"I know that laugh," he said in shock. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Who?" Boris asked, though it was clear he wouldn't like the answer.

"The Shadow King," answered Jean, her hands curling into fists. "A being of tremendous mental power, one who is pure evil."

"Zat explains ze strange feelings ve've been having," Kurt realized. "Ve're familiar enough vith his power zat ve can all feel him, even zhough Jean's ze only telepath here."

"But what would he be doing here?" asked Henry. "What would he want with this place?"

"I was hoping you'd ask," came a voice. Out of the darkness emerged the form of the monster that resembled Bendy. When it spoke, its voice echoed, as if two beings were speaking at once--not unlike the false Alice they'd encountered.

"That fool Drew was tapping into dark forces in order to bring his characters to life," the creature said. "In doing so, he had the misfortune to brush up against my main astral body. The amount of power he held was too much for me to pass up, so I split off from the rest of myself, and planted myself within him. From there, it was child's play to slowly but surely claim his body for my own, absorbing his mind in the process."

"Absorb?" Bendy looked horrified. "Does that mean--?"

"The man who dreamed of making you real is no more. I have claimed him, mind, body, and soul. And now, for you!"

With that, he unleashed the horde of ink monsters that had been gathering. Bendy and his friends sprang into action. The mix of toon abilities and mutant powers proved effective, but they all knew if 'Shadow Bendy' wasn't dealt with...

_BENDY..._

Pulling himself up after getting knocked into a wall, Bendy looked around for the source of the voice. It sounded...familiar.

_IF YOU WISH TO END THIS, YOU NEED ONLY LET ME OUT._

A feeling of warmth emanated from his pocket. Reaching in, he extracted the small fiery orange crystal he'd taken from the fake Alice.

The moment he saw the shape of a bird appear in its surface, he _knew_.

"Back up!" he shouted. "Gonna need some room here!"

Confused, the others nonetheless obeyed, Jean telekinetically making sure no one was too close. Bendy nodded in satisfaction, before dropping the crystal to the ground and pulling out an enormous mallet.

As soon as he smashed it, a pulse of energy shot outward, rippling across the room and vanishing through the walls. What looked like a massive jet of flame shot out of the broken crystal, before shooting towards Henry. As it slammed into his body, his form began to glow brightly.

"Look!"

Slowly, Henry began to rise into the air, eyes glowing with fiery light. At the same time, his body regained its human shape. Soon, he resembled a younger version of himself, though his hair had gained streaks of red, just like Jean's.

"HEAR ME, SHADOW KING!" Like Shadow Bendy, Henry's voice was overlaid with another--this one feminine, and gave the impression of great power.

"FOR TOO LONG, YOU HAVE BROUGHT SUFFERING TO THOSE TRAPPED WITHIN THESE WALLS. YOU HAVE TWISTED THE DREAMS OF A MAN WHO ONLY WISHED TO CREATE JOY. BUT NOW, THE HOUR OF YOUR JUDGEMENT IS AT HAND. THOSE TORMENTED SOULS YOU IMPRISONED HERE SHALL BE FREE, AND YOUR REIGN OF TERROR SHALL END."

"Wh-what's going on?" Boris asked, unsure of what to make of the whole thing.

"No..." Shadow Bendy's face was a mask of terror. "Not you! It can't be you!"

"But it is," Bendy said triumphantly. "Did you really think you could contain a piece of _her_?"

"Her who?"

"A force from beyond Earth," Jean murmured. "The same force I once played host to."

"YES, JEAN GREY. I AM FIRE. I AM LIFE."

The being held out Henry's arm, the animator's body shimmering brightly with power.

"I AM...PHOENIX!"

There was a brilliant flash of white, and the fragment of the Shadow King that had replaced Joey Drew was no more.


End file.
